Boy and Beast: Preview
by Wanli8970
Summary: There were times where he wondered why she stayed. She told him it was for him, but Jo didn't believed her. Now, in the midst on an episode, he knew that Wendy will always be there for him. OC-centric. A small introduction to the two main OCs.


**A/N: This is a small preview to an upcoming called _Boy and Beast_. The one-shot introduces the two main OCs, Jo and Wendy.**

* * *

It happened again. He should had known this would happen again. How long has it been? Four? Five years? He had no idea. He could barely even remember how this whole thing started. However, a quick stab of pain through his stomach was a very familiar feeling. It caught him off guard, forcing him to drop on his hands and knees before he could even reach the bed. The pain was absolute torture, like somebody was turning him inside out. Only a few years ago, that was a reality. While it doesn't happen anymore, the scars are still there. He could dwell it down thanks to the medication he gets for it, but it didn't make it go away.

He could feel himself sighing in relief when the pain finally subsides. That was one of the worst ones he had today. He didn't even wanted to imagine what would happen if he didn't get his medication earlier. _Only a disaster,_ he thought dryly as he gets himself back on his feet.

He was only a few inches away from his bed before another stab took over. He barely caught himself in time before he felt his legs gave out right below him. Thankfully, the upper half of his body landed on top of the bed. He didn't have to wait agonizing minutes on the floor to find the strength to stand again. Mustering the strength he has left, he climbs his way onto the mattress. Flopping down onto the soft pillows that brought a small relief, he searched for his medication on the desk nearby before he feels the familiar tube in his small hand. Quickly, he brought the tube into his mouth and suck on it.

The feeling of cool milk pouring down his throat made him relaxed. The agonizing feeling in his stomach instantly calmed down and turned into dull ache. He turned towards the desk, tube still in his mouth, and was surprised when he saw that the jar was nearly full of milk. Wasn't that half empty when he left it?

 _Click._

The sound of the window opening made him freeze. He could hear someone's footsteps drawing closer and closer to his bed. When it stopped, he knew that they were right next to the bed.

He face suddenly broke into a smirk, taking the tube out of his mouth. "Please tell me nobody saw you breaking in."

There was a grunt, which was followed by a hiss. _No. I am too smart_ , is what he would imagine her saying.

He breathes out a laugh. "If Col was able to find out you were using the window to get in here, who's gonna be the next?"

A grumble. _There won't be a next because they'll be dead._

He became silent.

 _I'm sorry._

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." His face broke into a smile. "Once again, you saved me from collapsing on stage. I really thought I was going to passed out."

He heard an irritated growl. _It should not be a joking manner. You were in serious pain._

He sighs. "I'm fine, though. Really, you don't have to worry about me all the time."

 _But I want to…_

It was words like that made him wonder why would someone like her would waste their time trying to help someone like him. She could have run off the moment she was free from her bonds and her work was done, but she didn't. She stayed in the hole they were all trapped in. _For you,_ she had told him once when he could finally interpret what she was saying to him. There are times where he felt extremely grateful for her staying. Then there were times he felt bad for constricting her from the rest of the world.

Before he could say anything, another stab of pain hit him. It was way worse than the other one. Like someone had put hot steel inside his stomach and left it there. Breathing heavily, he brought the tube back into his mouth and suck on it for all of its worth.

Her presence suddenly felt closer. He could hear her purring in worry. _Is it worse than the other?_ He'd imagine that was what she was saying.

He nod his head. He couldn't speak with the tube in his mouth and he didn't want to stop sucking on it. That pain hardly dwelled down even when he had his first sip so he continued to suck on it until it does dwell down. The jar will probably be empty by then at the rate he was going.

Sounds of shuffling could be heard in the room. He vaguely heard the sounds of liquid being poured into the jar and was almost aware of the larger amount of milk he's drinking than a few seconds ago. But he was so wrapped up in the pain he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. Only when he felt the blanket being moved from under him he was finally aware. He didn't protest when the large, skinny, uneven fingers carefully tucked him in until he was firmly secured in it. He knew that this was her way of making sure he's safe and comfortable.

 _Sleep, Jo_ , he imagined her saying that to him after she let out a soft purr. _You are safe. I will stay._

Jo let his smile lose even when he had the tube in his mouth. He could always count on her to be there for him. He slowly turn his head to make sure he doesn't provoke the pain or ruin the bundle she put him until he saw the blank, milky eyes staring at his form in the darkness.

"Thanks, Wendy…" He chokes out, his voice hoarse from the pain. He could have sworn he saw her dry, wrinkled lips move into a form of a grin. The stained, razor sharp, overbite was glinting in the small moonlight that managed to make its way into the room. To a normal person, it would had been a terrifying sight. But to him, it was a comforting sight in spite of all the pain he's currently feeling.

Jo turned back to his side, still sucking on the tube and prepared himself for sleep. But he couldn't, the pain still kept him alert and he couldn't find anyway to get himself to relax. He thought he would've been up all night if he didn't felt the bed shift and that someone was laying down next to him. Her extremely rawboned arm draped over his trembling body. He knew that this was her way of protecting him in his sleep.

 _I really can't thank her enough,_ Jo thought as he smiles to himself. _But still, thank you, Wendy..._

* * *

 **To answer you question, Guest, this is an introduction story for two Wicked OCs. I'm just giving people a little insight on who these characters are.**


End file.
